ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Knights (Ultraman Neo Mebius)
The Royal Knights are a prestigious rank only achieved by the very best warriors. They endure hellish training that spans for hundreds of years to the point that some actually lose their minds. It is equivalent to a University of an University. It is of note that there is not any age limit on this program, due to how long Ultras live and the sheer difficulty of the program. History of Program Due to the inability to stop Belial,Ultra Father started the Royal Knights Program to train the Elite warriors to the next level. He created the courses and training himself, as well as the rewards for even trying to enter the program. The program just grown more and more, as their bodies just kept getting stronger and stronger. However, due to the sheer difficulty of actually doing the program and not just the entrance exams is still extremely difficult and can even drive some Ultras insane. The Ultra Brothers eventually tried out the program themselves, most of them blasting through the Entrance exams and finishing multiple times stronger than they were previous. Potency By even enduring the entrance exams proves an Ultra warrior to be of the same skill level of at least 50 normal Ultras. Then by enduring training and passing, the program has shown to produce Ultras somewhat comparable Ultraman Zero's level (First battle against Belial). With the Ultra Brothers and Zero himself taking the "Star" Sub-program, even the weakest Ultra Brother is now able to fight toe to toe with Belial. Intensity Due to the sheer strain, not all Ultras or many can even take the stress of the training. It's normal during training for an Ultra to go red, and sometimes even faint. Ultras has even lost limbs, and some less favorable Ultras even capture EX Kaiju just to use them for training (Which is looked down upon) in order to pass the first test. Star Program The Star Program is a sub-program of the Royal Knights. Each approximately two hundred and thirteen times harder than even the normal program, even barely making into one of these makes an Ultra an overnight celebrity, with their names being spread across galaxies in just weeks. There however are rare Ultras that made it into these programs but kept their identities a secret, as Mebius was not one of those that took well to too much fame. Galactic Sentinel The Galactic Sentinel Rank is the next step higher. Going through even more hellish training that the people in the normal program wouldn't even want to think about, some would even consider this torture. These exceed Belial in power, and if they choose to join the normal military, they'd immediately get promoted to at least a Captain status, sometimes as high as Rear Admiral. Unlike normal graduation, Galactic Sentinels is allowed to don a Silver cape signifying their status, much like the Brother's Mantle. Templar Elite of the Galactic Sentinel but not going to the Master Rangers, these wear full red armor made out of the strongest material known to Ultra kind, making them nigh invincible. These usually guard Ultra Officials or patrol high-density areas in the land of light, or even take suicide missions (to which they succeed). However, a misconception are these people are mindless slaves when they in fact have plenty of free time and some are even loud pranksters, most in a team becoming close friends and have great fun. These can be seen as akin to Special Operations level of Ultramen. Master Ranger Should a member find Galactic Sentinel is not enough of a challenge, attempting to gain the Master Ranger rank is the equivalent of a Field Admiral, sometimes even full Admiral status. Each able to take on armies of Kaiju and Dark Ultras, doing battle with these is the equivalent of "Hitting a Warship with a pool noodle". There are only 19,782 Alumni and even the weakest would ragdoll the Galactic Sentinels. Many who take this drop out almost immediately due to the harsh conditions and stress that will kill, but those that manages to endure gets treated as basically Royalty and King, even more so than before. Shadow Guard A secretive order, the Shadow Guard is a smaller program not many knows about. With training based off of Ultraman King's Training Ultra Father had endured. Each Ultra is trained to the peak of Ultra kind can take them, making them nigh Super-Ultra status. Due to the secrecy and "Surprise" factor in the case of an invasion, Ultras that take this is ordered to Hold back immensely during normal life and jobs. Known Alumni includes Ultra Father, the Ultra Brothers, Zero, and 720 other Ultras. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts